Capitan Tiago
Capitan Tiago was an influential businessman in San Diego and the father of Maria Clara. Betrothing his daughter to Crisostomo Ibarra, Capitan Tiago struggled to obey the will of the friars. History Early History Tiago was born the only son of a sugar miller in Malabon. Despite being well-off, his father refused to pay for his schooling, and so he taken in and was sent to school by a Dominican. After both his father and the Dominican died, Tiago went into business himself, eventually marrying Doña Pia Alba. With his wife wanting to manage a farm, the two bought land in San Diego, Laguna, also befriending Don Rafael Ibarra and Padre Damaso.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 6 He also, at some point, became gobernadorcillo of the town, earning the nickname "Capitan Tiago".Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 1 For six years Tiago and his wife were childless, until Padre Damaso advised Doña Pia Alba to make a pilgrimage to a shrine in Obando. After the woman became pregnant and died birthing her daughter, Capitan Tiago named the girl Maria Clara. He also had his maiden cousin, Isabel, raise the girl in the absence of her real mother. When Maria Clara reached girlhood, Capitan Tiago had her study in the Sta. Clara convent. After Don Rafael's son Crisostomo left for Europe, Capitan Tiago agreed with Don Rafael to betroth their two children.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 6 A Wedding for Maria Clara At the end of October sometime during the 1880s, Ibarra came back to the Philippines; in response, Capitan Tiago hosted a party to welcome him back.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 1 Upon Ibarra's arrival at his house, he introduced him to the guests.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 2 Later on, Capitan Tiago was visited by Padre Damaso, who angrily objected to Maria Clara's marriage to Ibarra; Capitan Tiago, not wanting to displease him, reluctantly agreed.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 9 After Ibarra almost killed Padre Damaso and was excommunicated by him as a result, Capitan Tiago broke off Maria Clara's engagement to him, instead betrothing her to Padre Damaso's relative Alfonso Linares. He then announced his decision to his daughter and Tia Isabel.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 36 Later on, he learned that Ibarra had been arrested due to being involved in an attack on the Guardia Civil barracks. As Capitan Tiago made preparations for his daughter's imminent wedding,Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 60 he later learned of Ibarra's apparent death after escaping prison. Maria Clara, distraught then entered the Sta. Clara convent as a result.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 64 Later Life On the day that Maria Clara entered the convent, Capitan Tiago encountered the boy Basilio and hired him as a serving-man in his household.El Filibusterismo - Chapter 6 He later became addicted to opium, and drove Tia Isabel out of his house; she then moved back to Malabon.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 64 As the years went by, Capitan Tiago funded Basilio's education,El Filibusterismo - Chapter 6 also taking on the priest Padre Irene as a confessor. Around the 1890s, on the day of Maria Clara's death, Capitan Tiago was watched over by Basilio as he fell ill due to opium poisoning.El Filibusterismo - Chapter 23 Right before his death, Capitan Tiago signed a will forged by Padre Irene, causing his wealth to be distributed to religious corporations rather than Basilio as intended.El Filibusterismo - Chapter 29 Personality and Traits Character Connections Trivia References }} Category:Characters